Transformers Robot Heroes (Línea de Juguetes)
right Robot Heroes es una sublínea de pequeñas y tiernas figuras no transformables hechas por Hasbro, dentro de la línea SD conformada por las siguientes franquicias: * Star Wars (Galactic Heroes) * Marvel (Super Hero Squad) * Transformers (Robot Heroes) * Indiana Jones (Adventure Heroes) * Toy Story (Toy Chest Heroes) * G.I. Joe (Combat Heroes) Características Cada figurita de esta línea mide aproximadamente 5 centímetros de alto y está hecha a base de plástico PVC, suave y flexible. Son super deformados, de extremidades exageradas y siempre risueños (si es que tienen boca, je, je). Pueden girar la cabeza y brazos. Historieta En Junio de 2009, la editora IDW Publishing lanzó un cómic basado en esta línea. Generación 1 Ola 1 * Optimus Prime y Ravage * Grimlock y Shockwave * Mirage y Starscream * Rodimus e Insecticon Ola 2 * Ultramagnus y Megatron * Bumblebee y Soundwave * Jazz y Thundercracker * Optimus Prime con la Matriz y Unicron Exclusivos Wal-Mart * Set Decepticon Sneak Attack. Conformado por: **Hologram Mirage **Cliffjumper **Supermetal Finish Optimus Prime **Supermetal Finish Megatron **Skywarp Movie 2007 Ola 1 *Ratchet y Megatron *Jazz y Frenzy *Bumblebee y Barricade *Optimus Prime y Blackout Ola 2 *Armor Bumblebee con el Allspark y Starscream *Ironhide y Bonecrusher *Protoform Jazz y Brawl *Optimus Prime con espada y Scorponok Ola 3 *Ironhide y Dispensor (¿?) *Allspark Bumblebee y Starscream *Battle Jazz (repintado de Jazz Ola 1) y Megatron *Optimus Prime y Barricade Exclusivos Best Buy Special Edition DVD Movie 2007 *Battle Damaged Optimus Prime y Cliffjumper Wal-Mart *Set Final Battle. Conformado por: **Metallic Finish Megatron **Allspark Power Optimus Prime **Allspark Power Ratchet **Battle Damaged Metallic Finish Jazz **Battle Damaged Metallic Finish Blackout Universe 2008 (Venta al por Menor) Ola 1 *Rattrap y Megatron (Beast Wars) *Cheetor y Blackarachnia (Beast Wars) *Sunstreaker y Galvatron (G1) *Hound y Blitzwing (G1) Ola 2 *Arcee y Decepticon Rumble (G1) *Rhinox y Waspinator (Beast Wars) *Optimus Primal y Predacon Tarantulas (Beast Wars) Ola 3 *Autobot Blaster y Thrust (G1) *Ironhide y Kickback (G1) *Silverbolt y Transmetal Megatron (Beast Wars) Ola 4 *Cheetor y Tankor (Beast Machines) *Perceptor y Hardshell (G1) *Snarl y Sharkticon (G1) Ola Internacional (Singapur/Australia, Alemania/UK) *Tigatron y Inferno (Beast Wars) *Ricochet y Predaking (G1) Ola Cancelada *Optimus Prime y Megatron (Robots in Disguise) *Prowl y Laserbeak (G1) *Victory Saber y Dessaras (G1) *Optimus Primal y Jetstorm (Beast Machines) Movie 2009 - Revenge of The Fallen 2-Pack Ola 1 *Bumblebee y Long Haul *Optimus Prime y Blackout *Mudflap y Rampage *Autobot Springer y Starscream *Sideswipe y Sideways *Autobot Skids y Megatron Ola 2 *Ironhide y Mixmaster *Ravage y Jolt Ola 3 *Chromia y Megatron *Ratchet y Barricade Battle Scene - Multi-Pack Ola 1 *Battle for the Allspark (La Batalla por el Allspark). Conformado por: **Bumblebee (modo alterno) **Optimus Prime (modo alterno) **Starscream (modo alterno) **Sam Witwicky **Decepticon Brawl **Megatron **Autobot Ratchet *Battle of the Fallen (La Batalla del Caído). Conformado por: **Ironhide (modo alterno) **Jetpower Optimus Prime **Megatron (modo alterno) **The Fallen Ola 2 *Desert Devastation (Devastación en el Desierto). Conformado por: **Skids (modo alterno) **Mudflap (modo alterno) **William Lennox **Devastator *Shanghai Shootout (La Cacería de Shangai). Conformado por: **Optimus Prime *Skids and Mudflap (modo alterno combinado) **Sideswipe (modo alterno) **Sideways (modo alterno) **Demolishor Categoría:Línea de Juguetes